React to AkaKuro Fanfiction
by kh07gl
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke, he thought a foreign website might pop out and he would just get a laugh out of it. Little did Kise Ryouta know that what he was about to do would endanger his life... One-Shot, warnings inside


**React to AkaKuro fanfic**

**Special thanks to: Everlasting Snow Princess author of 'Sexy Halloween Treat'**

**Notes: only Kise read the first chapter and part of the next chapter. The rest only read another part of the second chapter except for Akashi who read the whole chapter, twice. **

**Warning: OOC Kuroko and pitiful Kise as well as scared Akashi...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

XxxxxxX

The next day after the winter cup semifinals was the finals. Due to some unknown reasons though, the finals were rescheduled to next week, much to everyone's disappointment.

Since it was the winter holidays, the generation of miracles had nothing to do, therefore, we find Kise surfing the net on his new laptop which the modeling industry gave him for his birthday.

As he was surfing, he got an idea. He meant it as a joke and was sure would get some weird foreign website about cars or something. He wasn't expecting his search to take him to a specific website.

As he read about the thing he had searched, he slowly started to turn pale, but a certain thing snapped him and he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the first number he thought of.

"Kise! What the hell do you want? You know I sleep in the afternoon..."

"Aominicchi! This is an emergency! Come to my house ASAP!

"What the...? What's wrong now?"

"It's about Kurokocchi! Hurry!"

"Tetsu? Is he ok? I'll be there in a minute!" and with that Aomine hung up.

When he also came and saw what Kise was doing, reading fanfiction that is, and read the thing Kise was talking about, he also turned pale and felt faint. If one was to see him now, they would not believe that Aomine was a ganguro.

"What the hell is this?!" he screeched uncharacteristically.

Kise started crying. "I don't know! I was just surfing the net and wrote that as a joke and that's what came about. Why Kurokocchi?" Kise asked the last one to no one in particular.

Aomine took a deep breath. "Ok...let's calm down and forget about this and never tell anyone else about this." he said as calmly as he could muster.

Kise whimpered. "Too late. I told Mursakiicchi to tell everyone to come to my house for an emergency. Including the two we were..." he trailed off.

Aomine took hold of Kise's shoulder and shook it harshly. "Are you crazy, Kise?! They're going to have our heads on spears! I don't want to die this young y'know!" he shouted. "And I don't want my already slim chances with Tetsu to be ruined."

Kise began sobbing. "Aomineicchi, what should we do? Akashicchi will kill us!" he wailed.

Aomine glared at him. "Hey, don't get me into this! I just came here cause you said Tetsu was in trouble! I could care less about what happens to you! Not us, you!" he said sharply.

Kise cried like a little girl. "NOOO! I want to live my life! I want to get married and have kids and..."

"What nonsense are you shouting? Damn Murasakibara called me here for Kuroko and Akashi. Oha Asa did say something interesting will happen between Aquarians and Sagittarius. Oh and Gemini will face something akin to death." Midorima said simply as he entered Kise's room with Takao.

Kise screamed and started begging for his life. To who? We wonder, but it was probably practice for when Akashi comes with his scissors.

Takao looked at him warily. "Is he ok?" he asked Aomine who simply shook his head and pointed to the screen.

Midorima and Takao quickly read what was on the screen and turned to Aomine with pale faces. "H...he found that."

Aomine nodded.

Midorima looked at the crying Kise pitifully. "For the first time in my life, I pity Kise." he said.

Takao also looked at him sadly. "It was nice meeting you Kise..." he mumbled.

"Are~? What's going on? Why is Ki-chin crying? Is Mine-chin being mean to him?" Mursakibara asked as he also entered the room with Himuro.

Aomine snorted. "Whatever he did, he did it himself. I was just called here." he said.

"Atsushi, you should read this." Himuro (who was now pale) said in a monotone as he finished reading the page.

Murasakibara took a bite of his chocolate and began reading. After two seconds he spit out what was in his mouth and stared at the screen in shock.

"Atsushi are you alright? It's strange to see you spit out anything that is not broccoli." the voice that came made everyone stiffen and poor Kise to pass out.

"A-Akashi, he-hello." Aomine greeted nervously.

Akashi turned to look at Aomine. "Is something the matter, Daiki? It's very unlike you to stutter." Aksahi said suspiciously.

Aomine swallowed and Akashi turned to the laptop screen. "It seems as something weird is written here due to Atsushi's reaction. Let's check it out." He said.

"Akashi I don't think that's a good idea." Midirima mumbled.

It took a grand total of 5 minutes for Akashi to finish reading. Now he was staring at the screen with wide eyes and a nosebleed. In these five minutes Kiss had woken up and was now looking at Akashi with pitiful eyes. Hoping the redhead would have enough mercy to spare him.

Akashi turned to Kise with a hand on his nose to stop the bleeding. "Ryouta, please do send me the link to this website." he muttered.

Aomine gawked at Akashi. "WHAT?" he exclaimed with the rest of the occupants in the room.

Akashi seemed to snap out of it. "I meant..." he coughed and pulled out his scissors. "Be prepared to meet your ancestors." he said menacingly.

Before Kise could even scream, another voice was heard.

"What the hell?!"

All heads were turned to a certain red and blue duo. They were both gaping at the screen even the usual expressionless Kuroko.

It was Kagami who had spoken and now he was staring at the colored haired teens in shock. "I always thought you guys were weird.. But I never thought you guys will go this far.." he trailed off.

Aomine snapped. "Dont get the wrong idea, Bakagami! Kise just happened to find and none of us will ever write something like this!" he growled.

Before Kagami got retort, a sickly sweet voice was heard which made everyone's hair crawl.

"Akashi-kun." everyone turned to a widely smiling Kuroko when he spoke. He walked towards Akashi and pulled him down by his caller and looked him in the eye. "Be prepared to be crushed in the finals." he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as tremble in fear. Even Akashi, who couldn't hide his pale face.

Aomine silently prayed for every soul in the world. The great Akashi Seijuro is scared, that's an manifest sign of an fast approaching apocalypse.

Kuroko let go and smiled to everyone in the room. "Don't think your of the hook yet either, I know most of the people in this room would loved to do the same to me so they're also in my black list. Including you, Kagami" he said before leaving.

The occupants of the room who knew that Kuroko was addressing to them turned and glared at Kise.

Himuro and Takao stepped away from the rest ad quickly made their escape while wishing Kise a good bye.

Kise gulped and regretted ever searching for that thing. "Now, now everyone, no need to get violent." he said slowly as he inched away from the approaching teens.

Akashi, who had a crazy look in his eyes grinned. "Don't worry, we'll hide your body so the police won't be able to find it and we'll tell your parents that you ran away with a girl." he said as he opened as closed his scissors.

A scream was heard all over Japan that day.

Kuroko grinned. 'One down, five pervs to go.'

This year's Winter Cup will be interesting. For that day, the rest of the five prodigies will see who Kuroko Tetsuya really is.

XxxxxxX

**I hope you guys like my first KnB story :) look forward for more! I'll mostly be writing AkaKuro and some AoKuro. Let me know what you guys wanna read next! Please review and let me know I did and do read the story this fic is reacted to! (if you're 16+... Otherwise don't! Lol)**

**Jen :3**


End file.
